walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 78
Issue 78 is part 6 of Volume 13: Too Far Gone. Plot Synopsis This issue opens with a group of scavengers fighting off a group if zombies. They are discussing their plans to go the Alexandria Safe-Zone. They decide to settle in for the night, and attack Alexandria the next day. Back in the Safe-Zone, Glenn has an argument with Maggie on whether or not he should leave and see what the problem is. There is a gunshot and he leaves to investigate. Glenn then meets up with Morgan, who is also going to see what happened. They meet with with the community to see Rick, and other members telling them to go back to their homes. He announces the situation is under control and that what occured was a police matter. Rick goes to Jessie's residence and talks to her. She reveals that she is relieved by Pete's death. Rick then asks Douglas to have a funeral for Pete, which Douglas isn't too happy about. Rick has a conversation with Andrea next, asking her if she will attend the funeral. She tells Rick that Tobin is going to take her to the tower, as funerals remind her of Dale. She goes on to say that she doesn't like to think about him. Next, Heath appears at the funeral, paying tribute to Scott. The funeral is held for Regina, Scott, and Pete. Gabriel introduces Rick to the altar, and Rick makes a speech about how people act differently during these hard times, and does not necessarily define who they are. He says that if it were not for this situation, neither he nor Pete would have done the things that they did, and that ultimately the situation is to blame. As he is saying that everybody should remember Pete for what he was, a gun shot is heard. Rick and others go to the gate to see who fired the shot. It is the scavengers shown at the beginning of the issue. Rick talks to the leader of the scavengers, Derek, as Abraham and others prepare with their weapons. Derek threatens Rick saying they are dangerous and desperate people who need to be let in. Rick refuses. A sniper from the attacking group aims at Rick, threatening him with the red dot on his chest. Then, Andrea shoots the groups's sniper, and kills Derek as he is drawing his gun to shoot Rick. A shootout occurs between the two groups. The Alexandria Safe-Zone community win the conflict, but attract hundreds of zombies with the sound of the battle. The issue ends after the shootout, and bodies are burned. Rick speaks with Douglas. Douglas says that Rick is the leader of the community now. Douglas says he has nothing left for the community of Alexandria, and the person they really need is Rick. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Morgan Jones *Michonne *Andrea *Glenn *Maggie Greene *Sophia *Sgt. Abraham Ford *Rosita Espinosa *Dr. Eugene Porter *Father Gabriel Stokes *Aaron *Eric *Heath *Dr. Denise Cloyd *Douglas Monroe *Spencer Monroe *Jessie Anderson *Ron Anderson *Nicholas *Holly *Tobin *Bruce *Barbara *Olivia *Alexandria Safe-Zone citizens *Derek and his group Deaths *Derek and his group Trivia External links Category:Walking Dead Issues